Dear Casualty
by TheOldTeamFan
Summary: Letters to a dear friend and colleague, Maggie Coldwell about life at Holby after she had left from all the staff.
1. Chapter 1 Ruth

**Note: All these characters do not belong to me but to BBC1 'CASUALTY' NO COPYWRIGHT INFRINGMENT INTENDED!!!!**

**All from different point of views (PoV)**

**Ruth's PoV**

Dear Maggie,

Ever since you left Holby the team have been somewhat distracted and distant especially Charlie. As the days go by he seems to just drift away from his colleagues and friends. Everyone is really worried and notices that he isn't his normal cheery self. Now after you went Marilyn brought in a new Lead Consultant by the name of Nick Jordan down from Darwin. He seems like a nice chap but having a new face after loosing you just seems to mean nothing and not that intesting for he wants to make Holby the best hospital in the world. As for Simon he left Holby and went abroad. Marilyn after she appointed Nick got fired and left as well. As for where she is now, no one really knows and frankly no one really cares.

For the staff, Charlie has been mad Senior Charge Nurse but doesn't seem to pleased. This though can be understood as he's been a bit distant lately. We are worried for him as last week he was brought in by Polly after having a heart attack. He had an operation up in Darwin where Elliot treated him. This was a shock to all especially Jay who said that he should be treated by us but Nick Jordan said he had to be transferred up to Darwin. Jay wasn't to pleased with this as he told Mr. Jordan that we treated our own. There was a huge sigh of relief when Charlie made it through surgery because there was a chance that he wouldn't make it through but Elliot didn't give up hope and so did Mr. Jordan

By the way if you are wondering who Jay is, he is the new staff nurse that Charlie took under his wing even though Tess wasn't to keen on him. I don't blame her though because he was 8 hours late for his first shift and Tess was really mad at him. We also have on our team 8 new F2s who are under the watchful eye of Adam and Zoe.

Hope all is well and can't wait to here from you soon. Everyone here will be waiting your apply in aticipation.

From

Ruth W.


	2. Chapter Zoe

Dear Maggie,

Nothing much has happened since you left apart from having a new Lead Consultant hired by Marilyn. His name is Nick Jordan. It his first time with us and he is treating Adam very rudely if you ask me. Before he arrived Adam was the Lead Consultant and he was doing a good job but "apparently" for Marilyn she thought not good enough for Holby. She left by the way and so did Simon after the "incident" but after a couple of weeks say 4 weeks after she came back. What a shock it was to all of us. She didn't seem to remember anything about the incident. And I heard from Adam that when he tried to worn Mr. Jordan that she was pretty manipulative and she was the reason why you left, Marilyn did not say anything and to my suprise Mr. Jordan completely dismissed the comment made by him. Obviously Mr. Jordan wants to be on good terms with Marilyn even though she can be manipulative. If you are wondering why she is back "apparently" the board thinks she will help the department. I mean they've got to be kidding, right?

Anyway apart from that bad moment everything seems to be fine apart from that the hospital feels somewhat different and Charlie has been distant lately. No one here is there usual self anymore but we carry on well try to carry on.

Hope you are well.

From

Zoe H.


	3. Chapter 3 Abs

Dear Maggie,

Who the hell does she think she is?! I mean it is worst that she has come back after what she did to you but for the Board to think she would do this department good is beyond me. Honestly! She still thinks she is the better person to run this department and you know what is hilarious is that Mr. Jordan thinks she is legendary. Ha!! Marilyn is acting like nothing has changed in the last few months and starting to change the staff. I over heard that she is thinking of replacing either Tess or Charlie. She gave me quite a shock when I saw her acting like nothing has happened and even Charlie was shocked. She eved denied me an Alchol Clinic even though we have enough money. She thinks having a Clinic is too expensive to have than a Spa. I mean what has a Spa got to do with healthcare. And I mean if she wants this to stay the best hospital in Holby I think it is best that she is fired straight away. Why does the Board even want her back on?! I mean they know what she is like and they know about the Coroner Court incident so why do they want her? To finish it all up, what did she ever do that was good for this department apart from getting rid of one of the best doctors this hosptial has ever had!

Take care and wrtite soon.

From

Abs D.


	4. Chapter 4 Tess

Dear Maggie,

Here's some shocking news, Marilyn has returned! I didn't believe it at first but then I saw her talking with Adam and I overheard Adam telling Mr. Jordan because he was there too that he'd better watch his back because Marilyn was the one who got rid of you. And guess what Marilyn did not even say a word. Worst of all, Mr. Jordan completely ignored that comment as he doesn't really like Adam that much and also I think he wants ti become friends with Marilyn as they both have a higher rank in this hospital. I think that Marilyn thinks that Mr. Jordan would be a good ally. Anyway apart from that news there is also some bad news.

Last week around 8:00pm most of us were on duty when the radio crackled on and in came Polly's voice saying that they were bringing Charlie in. This was all a shock and Zoe, Mr. Jordan and I attended to him. He looked so pale and he was having difficulty breathing. He wasn't looking very good and he had to be transferred to Darwin to await an operation. He gave us quite a scare as he had stated that if he didn't make it through we mustn't blame ourselves but thankfully he did pull through and is recovering well. But still he hasn't been his usual cheery self since you left and has been quite distant lately but also he has been having a few problems at home with Louis. He doesn't want to talk to anyone about and seems to lock himself up in the staffroom sometimes just sitting there thinking. Everyones worried about how this will affect his health just after his heartattack scare but it doesn's seem bother him.

Hope all is well you are and hope to see you sometime in the future.

It would be nice if you could write to Charlie, I bet it would really cheer him up. Just to let him know you are okay and are settling down wherever you are.

From

Tess B.


	5. Chapter 5 Big Mac

Dear Maggie,

Although I was just a porter here at Holby, I always felt like that you were the only doctor who really cared about the patients and the staff. While everyday I cleaned or took someone somewhere I always noticed how dedicated you were to your patients and that made me feel really safe. I always knew that if I had ever got ill I could trust you to treat me. It was quite a shock to me when I found out what Simon and Marilyn did to you and I knew when I heard what they accused you of that it couldn't be true. I mean the best doctor neglecting her patient? No way!. And that MIU was no help as there were a lot of changes going on especially in the adminstrative system for Noel. That speech you did at the leaving party was so emotional that I couldn't help myself but cry. I noticed that Adam couldn't help himself are sadly missed and still remain to be the best doc this hospital has ever had. This new doc, seems a bit funny to me but that's me with new faces.

Anyway hope you are doing well.

From

Big Mac


	6. Chapter 6 Adam

Dear Maggie,

I really can't believe that Marilyn has come back! She was pretending to be all nice and cheery to Mr. Jordan when I walked by and also she didn't seem to remember anything the court case. Even when I warned him that she was the one who got rid of you. Mr. Jordan completely dismissed the comment I made. I can't imagine that the board wants her back on after what she did and why on earth does she think she would make a difference to this hospital. We are now two doctors down as Toby has now quit so we are now looking for two replacments though our hands are full as we have 8 new F2s and I will be mentoring them. The atmosphere at the hospital definitley seems different since you left and every shift each day seems to be really hectic and everyone seems to be stressed out now. I don't know if you know but everyone at Holby is really worried about Charlieespecially Tess. He seems really distant and does not talk to anyone anymore. This phase is not helping his health either as he just came out of hospital after recovery from a serious heart attack. If you could write back this could really cheer him up and might get him to talk to some of his friends. We are worried that if he keeps going further away he will loose his friends completely and won't be able to do the job as good as he can. He just not seems to be his usual cheery self and the great nurse that he is.

Hope you are doing well and do write soon.

From

Adam T.


	7. Chapter 7 Charlie

**Maggie's letter to Charlie**

Dear Charlie,

I'm really sorry that I couldn't stay at Holby but after everything that had happened I couldn't stay. I felt like the hospital lost trust in me and could not carry on working there. I really wished that you could have come with me but I know you had to stay there for Louis and I understand completely. My heart when you asked me to marry you felt so light and unbelievable. I couldn't believe it when you did ask me. I wanted to say yes, I really did but after thinking it through I realized I couldn't. Not because I didn't love. I did love you trust me. It's just that I couldn't stay and I knew you couldn't leave. Everyday here in America I am always thinking of you and the others and hope that everything is fine there at Holby. I am so grateful to you for being there for me during that time of the court case and I don't know what I would of done if it wasn't for you. You were always there and positive even when I took my anger out on you, you'd always lifted me up. Even though it was my own battle we both defeated it in the end. I really think that I wouldn't have made it through without you. If I had done it all by myself I really think I would have lost my job.

I hope you are doing well and please don't worry about me. I am fine and enjoying it here in America.

I'll write soon.

Love

Maggie

XXXXX


End file.
